7 días en el mar
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: El profesor Oak ha diseñado unas nuevas Pokedex para la región de Teselia/Unova pero, cierto accidente le obligara a confiar en cierto Pokédex Holder en transportarlas con la única condición de que no lo haga solo (Todos los Pokedes Holders estarán presentes [hasta la cuarta generación])


**BUENAS GENTEEE**

**OROX/EDCA: COMO PUEDEN VER (LOS QUE ME SIGUEN), HOY LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA DE UNO DE MIS MANGAS FAVORITOS **

**VALE: ANTES DE CONTINUAR SE LES DICE QUE SOLO SE VAN A SER DOS FICS DEL MANGA/JUEGO DE POKÉMON **

**MEGAME: ESTE SE VA A SER SOBRE LAS POKEDEX MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO SERA NARRADO DURANTE LOS SUCESOS FINALES DEL JUEGO DE POKÉMON X/Y**

**VALE: BUENO, YA SIN MAS OS DEJAMOS CON EL RESUMEN DEL FIC:**

**EL PROFESOR OAK A DISEÑADO UNAS NUEVAS NUEVAS POKÉDEX PARA LA REGIÓN DE TESELIA/UNOVA PERO CIERTAS COSAS LE OBLIGARAN A CONFIAR LAS POKÉDEX Y SU TRASLADO A CIERTO POKÉDEX HOLDER CON LA ÚNICA CONDICIÓN DE QUE NO HAGA LA ENTREGA EL SOLO**

**OROX/EDCA: Y CON ESTO YA DICHO INICIAMOS CON ESTE FIC **

**VALE: ANTES DE PROSEGUIR SE LES INFORMA QUE LO QUE ESTÁN APUNTO DE LEER ES UN PROLOGO **

**MEGAMI: ESTO ES POR QUE AL FINAL DE ESTE CAP. SE LES HARÁ UNA PEQUEÑA PREGUNTA **

**VALE: YA CONTESTADA ESA PREGUNTA ENTONCES SE PODRÁ PROSEGUIR CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

**OROX/EDCA: PEDIMOS DISCULPAS POR ESTO PERO ES NECESARIO. BUENO, YA SIN MAS PREÁMBULO DAMOS AHORA SI INICIO**

**P.D.: ANTES QUE NADA ESTE FIC ES UNA VERSION QUE SE SEPARA DEL MANGA, ASI QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNA QUEJA HACED EL FAVOR DE DECÍRMELO **

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

Cap. Prologo: Preocupación a flote

Era una mañana tranquila en la región de Kanto

Los Pidgey y Spearow volaban por doquier mientras eran acompañados por sus semejantes

Todo parecía estar en paz y armonía en la región de Kanto... o eso se suponía

Por alguna extraña razón había un fuerte ajetreo en el pueblo paleta, más específicamente en el laboratorio del profesor Oak

- EUREKAAAAAAAAA - gritaba el profesor a los cuatro vientos derrochando alegría y felicidad - AL FIN LO TERMINEEEEEEE - sigue gritando mientras se dispone a correr un maratón completo

Los gritos que daba el profesor despertaron a casi (por no decir) todo pueblo paleta

- Y ahora por que tanto jaleo y tan temprano - pregunta uno de los habitantes somnoliento

- Creo que el Profesor Oak ha terminado su último invento

- Cual último invento, si lo único que hizo fue construir otras de esas Pokédex - se queja uno de los aldeanos mientras suelta un bostezo sin ganas

- Oe, ten más respeto que _esas_ Pokédex han ayudado en las investigaciones - reclama otro completamente enojado y ofendido - Y gracias a ellas han nacido leyendas que no ver no creer

- Hai hai, lo que tú digas

Mientras que los habitantes del pueblo resolvían sus diferencias, en el laboratorio el Profesor Oak seguía celebrando sin siquiera notar que sus colegas estaban llegando

- Buenas Profesor Oak ¿Y ahora por qué tan alegre? - pregunta el Profesor Elm mientras entra al laboratorio acompañado por los Profesores Birch y Rowan

- ¡Oh! Profesor Elm - el nombrado se estaba a punto de ir a estrechar las manos con sus colegas pero un ligero descuido del hizo que terminara en el suelo haciendo sonar un fuerte y profundo...

¡CRAAAAACKKKK!

Ni lentos ni perezosos los tres profesores corren a auxiliar al lesionado

* * *

Minutos después

El profesor Oak se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas mientras es revisado por su sobrina Daisy

Lo que había pasado minutos atrás fue que, de alguna forma el Profesor Oak se había resbalado con un montón de papeles tirados en el suelo

Y en un intento de mantenerse en pie sucedió lo peor

- ¿Y bien? - pregunta Birch un tanto preocupado por el estado de su compañero

- Pues... - Daisy se toma unos segundo para responder - No es nada grave - esta respuesta tranquilizo de sobremanera a los presentes - Pero tendrá que permanecer en reposo durante un tiempo -

Lo que dijo Daisy le dio un fuerte escalofrió al Profesor Oak a quien se le estaba yendo el color

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? - pregunta el lesionado mientras trata de mantener la compostura

- Pues, en términos generales - Daisy hace unos cálculos mientras guarda sus cosas - Máximo unos 14 o 15 días

- ¿15 DÍAS? - Oak se levanta ante la respuesta tan inesperada pero luego se vuelve a sentar por el dolor

- Como máximo, si estas en constante reposo y te cuidas estarás recuperado como mínimo en 10 días - vuelve a responder Daisy sin siquiera doblegarse un poco

- ¿Y no podría a ver algo que me ayude a recuperarme de la noche a la mañana? - vuelve a preguntar el lesionado mientras trata de aguantar el dolor

- Pues, a menos que fueras un Pokémon te podríamos curar esa pierna en un parpadeo pero en vista que no eres uno entonces no toca más que esperar a que se recupera - dice la _Doctora _sin siquiera cortarse un poco en con las palabras - Afortunadamente aquí tengo un ungüento y plantas medicinales la recuperación será más rápida pero eso solo sucederá si estas en constante reposo - finaliza la oración mostrando los dichosos objetos

Los presentes se espesaron a mostrar más relajados ante lo dicho por la _Doctora _pero, como si nada notaron el rostro de preocupación por parte del lesionado empezaron a preguntarse muchas cosas, preguntas que fueron respondidas al ver lo lleno que estaba el escrito

Había muchos papeles que a simple vista parecían que se caerían

Los tres pensaron que la causa de la preocupación por parte de su colega era esos papeles

Y sin decir nada los tres decidieron en ayudarle

- No te preocupes Profesor Oak - le dice Elm mientras posa su mano en uno de los hombros del nombrado

- Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo - acompaña Birch mientras ase lo mismo que su colega

- Déjanoslo en nuestras manos - y finaliza Rowan mientras se acerca al escrito para coger un puñado de hojas las cuales las reparte entre Elm y Birch

Mientras Rowan les daba a sus compañeros las tareas que iban a realizar, Oak no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio al ver que sus colegas estaban dispuestos a quitarle un gran peso de encima

Ya solo quedaba una cosa que podría ser más importante que todo el trabajo por hacer

Con mucho esfuerzo y sumo cuidado Oak se fue levantando de la silla y sin más empezó a caminar hacia una de las mesas de trabajo

- Profesor Oak - llama Elm al notar que el nombrado estaba enfrente de ellos mientras sostenía una caja sellada

- Les agradezco rotundamente todo lo que han hecho y van a ser por mí - les agradece mientras trata de mantenerse en pie - Desgraciadamente les voy a tener que pedir un favor

Con estas palabras los tres profesores dejan de lado el asunto de los trabajos y se preparan para escuchar

- Verán, no hace mucho descubrí una nueva región la cual responde el nombre de Teselia/Unova... (**ME VAN A TENER QUE DISCULPAR PERO NO ESTABA SEGURO DE CUAL DE LOS DOS PONER**) - el profesor hace una pausa para tomar asiento a causa del dolor - En esa región habitan Pokémones muy distintos a los que hemos vistos actualmente... - y con estas palabras los presentes no solo adivinaron, si no anticiparon el favor que su colega les iba a pedir

- En resumen - interrumpe Birch - Lo que nos está tratando de decir es que le hagamos el favor de transportar ese paquete que he de suponer contiene las nuevas versiones de las Pokédexs ¿o me equivoco? - finaliza el profesor mientras piensa en algo

- No necesariamente tienen que ir los tres, solo necesito a uno de ustedes para hacer el encargo - responde Oak completamente animado - Así que Rowan, si no es mucha molestia - dice mientras le extiende al nombrado el paquete

Literalmente Oak estaba celebrando en su mente, pese que el incidente ara que se aleje de su trabajo que tanto disfruta, al final podrá descansar tranquilo... o eso pensaba

- Me va a tener que disculpar Profesor Oak - habla el nombrado - Pero resulta que tengo un compromiso que resolver - dice mientras que, al igual que Birch piensa muy seriamente sus palabras

Mas, estas palabras no parecían afectarle a Oak pese que no se lo esperaba el aun contaba con la ayuda de Elm y de Birch

- Ettoo... - llama Elm mientras levanta la mano algo tembloroso - A mí también me va a tener que disculpar pero yo también tengo algunos asuntos pendientes

Definitivamente las cosas ya no estaban saliendo bien para Oak y su _pequeño_ sueño de conocer a todos los Pokémones del mundo

Con un rostro un tanto desesperado Oak mira todo sudoroso a Birch

Mas este solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negación

En un intento desesperado Oak mira hacia su sobrina quien había escuchado toda la conversación

Pero, al igual que Birch, Daisy también hace un gesto de negación petrificando hasta los huesos a su abuelo

Hoy no era el mejor momento para el profesor quien se encontraba en estos momentos tratando de encontrar una solución

- Parece que tiene un pequeño problema Profesor Oak - se oye una voz que para desgracia del nombrado y unas cuantas personas era más que reconocible

Y de la nada las puertas del laboratorio se abren junto con una luz exageradamente segadora

En la luz se podía ver la silueta de un joven sosteniendo un taco de billar

Definitivamente hoy no era el día para el nombrado quien no sabía si reír o llorar ante la situación y no era el único

Continuara...

* * *

**Y CON ESTO DAMOS INICIO A ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAPITULO **

**VALE: ANTES QUE NADA SE LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LO CORTO QUE FUE EL CAP PERO HAY ALGO QUE NO NOS DEJA CONTINUAR**

**MEGAMI: Y ESE ALGO ES ESTA PREGUNTA ¿GUSTAN QUE KOTONE/LIRA APAREZCA EN ESTE FIC?**

**VALE: PUEDE QUE ESTA PREGUNTA PAREZCA UN TANTO TONTA PERO CRÉANOS, PEQUEÑOS DETALLES PUEDEN DETENER CUALQUIER COSA **

**OROX/EDCA: YA SIN MAS, SOLO ME QUEDA ESPERAR EN VUESTRA RESPUESTA **

**ASI QUE ME DESPIDO Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: AAAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**(P.D.: PARA LOS FANS DE -MAN, NO SE ME ALTEREN, AUN SIGO HACIENDO EL CAP. 5 PERO LA VERDAD NECESITO UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO ASI QUE ME VAN A TENER QUE PERDONAR AUN QUE ESPERO PODER TENERLO ANTES QUE FINALICE EL MES DE ABRIL)**


End file.
